swgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tandalo
Can you maybe add a link to the Weapons section ? Thanks :) --Webmaster 19:13, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Feign Death Hiya :). Could you reformat the Feign Death page to match the format in SWG Wiki:Ability Template? Thanks! --InfluenzaSWTA 22:20, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) Great Work Hey, very nice job on Creature Handler and Ranger. It's been pretty quiet around here recently... glad to see you're keeping things rolling :). --InfluenzaSWTA 07:19, 24 Jan 2005 (CET) Sysop I set you to Sysop status. This will let you delete pages, protect pages, and edit protected pages (like the main page). Use this power wisely :). --InfluenzaSWTA 20:27, 25 Feb 2005 (CET) :Thanks! :) --Tandalo 22:14, 25 Feb 2005 (CET) Well, well... Looks like you took care of that bounty right away! Care to come up with a new entry for the Focus Articles on the front page? --InfluenzaSWTA 07:41, 28 Feb 2005 (CET) :Yeah, I didn't wait long. :) Still some pages to update, but mostly references to covert and overt. Many of the professions are still just a template (especially crafting professions). Also, most abilities are just links right now. If we could find of a site with a relatively complete listing of damage and time multipliers, that would certainly help the combat abilities.--Tandalo 08:00, 2Feb 2005 (CET) :: http://killyourpc.org/swg/swg_dps.php for damage/time multipliers; just pick a profession from the drop-down list and hit the button. There might be some incorrect values, though... I'm pretty sure I found a few when compared to the FAQs listed in most profession forums. --InfluenzaSWTA 08:21, 28 Feb 2005 (CET) :::Thanks for the link! http://www.swgcenter.com/ has many specials listed, but only for elite combat professions. We can always bring our stats to the forums and get a confirmation that they are up to date. Another way to advertise. :)--Tandalo 08:26, 28 Feb 2005 (CET) CU abilities How should we format the Abilities tables on profession pages? Should Improved/Advanced versions of abilities be placed directly under the abilities they upgrade (this would break the alphabetical sorting)? Should they be placed alphabetically? Should they not appear at all on the main page, and only linked through ability pages? Thoughts? --Influenza 01:52, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) :I'd say we should have the basic abilities on the main profession page. On each ability page, list whether it has any advanced versions. I personally think it's annoying that tooltips in the game say "an advanced version of Bacta Shot" instead of what the ability does. In the skill box where the advanced versions are given, we can of course list the advanced versions--but link to the basic version page. No need to have multiple versions of the same ability.--Tandalo 03:09, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) :: Agree on most counts, except I think we should have pages for improved abilities (with an "Upgrades: ability_link" line). Not only do most combat improvements change the damage/reload of an attack, which will be useful to note, some attacks (like Advanced Saber Dervish, if memory serves) completly alter the way the attack works (going from single-target to AOE). This needs to be noted somewhere. The options are either to consolidate everything into one page, with sub-headings for improved/advanced upgrades, or to add extra pages for those upgrades. --Influenza 03:17, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) :::Good point. I would say put it on one page, and make sub-headings for improved/advanced versions. It would then be easy to see the progression of the ability's effectiveness, which will no longer be visible on the main profession page.--Tandalo 03:19, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) ::::Right on. I'll start off with Carbineer :). --Influenza 03:20, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) ::::Oh, one more thing. Carbineer gets Improved and Advanced Rapid Fire, the basic version of which comes from Marksman. How should that be displayed? Another link to Rapid Fire on Carbineer, and a clarification on the ability page that associates the upgrades to Carbineer? --Influenza 03:22, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) :::::Under the subheading, we should re-list the "Skill Required" line, since that would be different for all improved and advanced abilities. It crosses over from Medic to Doctor and Medic to CM as well, and other instances too I'm sure. On the professions page, describe the basic ability, but include "Improved" or "Advanced" to distinguish with the Marksman version. Or if you figure something better out, go with that. :) --Tandalo 03:31, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) Ok, I'm off for now. I'll follow whatever templates you come up with, so make sure they're good :). --Influenza 04:45, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) More on CU abilities Hey, I started organizing new CU abilities a bit more than we did pre-CU. First, I've been using the "Type" field to give a little more information than "activated"/"passive"; so now we have things like "group buff", "single-target snare", "cone attack", and "single-target debuff". Second, I added quite a few more categories for abilities... so now we have Buff Abilities, Debuff Abilities, Crowd Control Abilities, and State Cure Abilities. Can you think of any other categories we can add? All of these are subcategories of Abilities, which breaks down that page rather neatly. Let me know what you think. --Influenza 22:05, 13 May 2005 (CEST) :I noticed that earlier. I like the idea! I'll see if I can come up with any others. --Tandalo 22:14, 13 May 2005 (CEST) ::They just HAD to rename the skill boxes, didn't they? Bah! :) --Influenza 22:20, 13 May 2005 (CEST) :::Yeah, and of course no patch notes on it. lol Woulda been much simpler to keep the skills without the full names. Sounds better than repeats of "Augmentation Efficiency" lol--Tandalo 22:21, 13 May 2005 (CEST) Images Trying out various positions and sizes for ability icons... any thoughts? Floating to the right seems the most natural, but at higher resolutions it's way over there. Also, I resized the icons I uploaded to be 50x50 because I thought otherwise they were too small. You have a preference? --Influenza 23:37, 13 May 2005 (CEST) :I tried uploading the icon to the Bacta Shot (Ability) page. It went from 38x39 to 50x50, but doesn't look too bad. Floating to the right seems okay for now. It fills up empty space. If you can come up with something better, go for it. :) --Tandalo 23:42, 13 May 2005 (CEST) :: How about thumb vs. right? Bacta Shot page is "thumb", Rally (Ability)'s is "right". Which one looks better? --Influenza 23:45, 13 May 2005 (CEST) :::Right looks better. Did you just enlarge the picture before uploading it? :) Or are the pictures somewhere in the StarWarsGalaxies folder? ::::Took a screenshot of my Abilities window and cropped using Photoshop. The icons come out a litle smaller than 50x50, so I had to enlarge them. --Influenza 01:56, 26 May 2005 (CEST) Sorry Tenaldo, I just read your message. I thought I was having issues posting/saving from my location. Will do as directed, thanks! Shouldn't you be in bed? :) --Influenza 10:29, 27 May 2005 (CEST) :Bah! Sleep is for the weak and those with real lives. lol I work the bar shift tomorrow night, so I'll be up late then. Might as well sleep in late so that I'm not dragging my feet when I need to be awake. That, and there was a lot of changes to read today! :) --Tandalo 10:32, 27 May 2005 (CEST) ::Haha. No class for me on Fridays, so I'm up late working on a project. And yeah, talk about a lot of edits... very welcoming to see! --Influenza 10:34, 27 May 2005 (CEST) Hehe somone else who can sleep in till lunch then does bar work all night. i'm the same, nice load of edits to read this morning -- libaz (not sure how to do the time thing) Recent Changes for discussion pages Atombender gave me FTP access for the wiki source so I can start working on that Recent Changes list for discussion pages only. I'm in the middle of finals week, so I won't be able to start work until Friday, but soon thereafter we should have an easier way to track discussions. --Influenza 20:45, 7 Jun 2005 (CEST) :Awesome! With more users editing pages, it will be all the more useful. :) Thanks a bunch! And good luck on finals.--Tandalo 20:46, 7 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: Check it out: . Was easier than I expected. Still have to get some strings to print correctly, and then add a link to the main nav bar... but at least it's functional :). --Influenza 01:20, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: Ok, that was easy as well. That should do it for now. Let me know what you think! --Influenza 02:01, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::Way cool!! Very easy to see what's being discussed and to contribute. Hopefully this will add to and improve communication directly on the site. The forum is valuable too, of course. :) Thanks a bunch!!--Tandalo 06:24, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) Bureaucrat Hey buddy. I might be a little hard to reach over the summer, so I went ahead and made you a bureaucrat. In addition to your sysop powers, you can now make other people into sysops (as well as removing them). Feel free to make new sysops for people who contribute a lot over a long period of time, or those who have a lot of unique images they'd like to upload (you can take away their status when they're done if you feel it's necessary). And, of course, keep up the great work :). --Influenza 22:01, 14 Jun 2005 (CEST) :Awesome! Thanks! I won't abuse the power. :) --Tandalo 06:28, 15 Jun 2005 (CEST) Poke Your opinion is requested on Talk:Rifles :). --Influenza 23:32, 16 Aug 2005 (CEST) : While we are at it ? Incorporating speed and damage caps http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=weaponsmith&message.id=80981 in the Carbines, Rifles and Pistols page and inviting Abbell to the wiki ? --5C0UT 19:37, 23 Aug 2005 (CEST) Fencer Experience at master Please correct experience requirements for fencer Here is the math: 1,000 + 5,000 + 15,650 + 70,000 = 91,650 onehand - in brawler 1,000 + 5,000 + 15,650 + 70,000 = 91,650 unarmed - in brawler 125,000 onehand - for novice 175,000 + 250,000 + 350,000 + 450,000 = 1,225,000 one-hand per branch in fencer 1,000,000 - for master fencer 1,225,000 * 3 (branches) = 3,675,000 3,675,000 + 1,000,000 + 91,650 + 125,000 = 4,891,650 - Total Onehand Exp including Prerequisites in Brawler and novice Fencer 60,000 + 85,000 + 110,000 + 150,000 = 405,000 Combat Exp 91,650 unarmed from Brawler Thanks Thanks for the well-wishes. I'm feeling much better now, though I still have a swollen lymph node under my right jaw... feels kinda funny :). --Influenza 22:12, 5 Sep 2005 (CEST) real names Wow, someone who spells Allan the same way I do. --SwordMage 13:43, 26 Sep 2005 (CEST) Happy birthday! Probably already missed it, but happy birthday anyways :). --Influenza 22:31, 26 Sep 2005 (CEST) :Thanks! =)--Tandalo 09:18, 27 Sep 2005 (CEST) Cancelled my account I cancelled my account today. I hadn't logged in for about 3 months, and don't really see anything interesting coming with ToOW> I had a fun two years, but it's time to move on. I'm not leaving the wiki (yet), but I'll probably be contributing even less than the last few months, which hasn't been very much in the first place. You still have bureacratic rights (which allow you to add sysops), so the site will continue to flourish. I just thought I'd let you know. --Influenza 07:03, 11 Oct 2005 (CEST) :I honesetly haven't been playing in game much at all the last couple months. It's just not exciting for me anymore, especially once I got to master professions on my charactes. I easily spend more time on SWG Wiki than I ever do in the game. But there's always something to do on the wiki without access to the game, so I too will probably continue to contribute once my account is cancelled next month. Stupid three-month discount....--Tandalo 07:10, 11 Oct 2005 (CEST) :: Sorry to hear this about both of you. I hope you two continue to at least maintain your editorial activities; it wouldn't be the same otherwise. --SwordMage 07:24, 11 Oct 2005 (CEST) : I don't know what it says about SWG when it's more fun to write wiki pages about than playing the game itself. lol --Tandalo 07:38, 11 Oct 2005 (CEST) ::: I did th same. I created a new character and wanted to see if it can be more fun starting all over again...but it wasn't fun. I cancelled as well this weekend. But I hope the Wiki will live on as a good resource for alls SWG fans. Oh and very soon we will celebrate the first birthday :) --Webmaster 10:04, 11 Oct 2005 (CEST) :I guess we'll be relying on everyone else for updated info from in the game! =) How high do you think we can get the page count before the anniversary? ;) --Tandalo 18:52, 11 Oct 2005 (CEST) :Well I got a beta invite the other day, so I'll give SWG one last chance. If the world and quests are way cool, I might continue my subscription and get the game. I never got a chance to really play the Wookiee expansion while it was beta, since there was so much stuff to figure out in the CU. Because of that I never did get around to getting WotW... Paying for expansions just seems wrong to me, considering we're already paying a monthly fee. --Tandalo 22:06, 13 Oct 2005 (CEST) ::Today is the last day of my account. I'm not going to renew it. And because the NGE radically changed the game, I doubt I'll be spending much time here at SWGWiki. It sure was fun though! --Tandalo 04:40, 24 November 2005 (CET)